Finally
by Strawberryjubilee
Summary: Slash. HD. Angst. Dark. I wonder why humans tend to ‘claim’ other people. Maybe because it gives you some sort of selfsecurity. It doesn’t matter, though, we won’t live forever. Love doesn’t exist forever either.


**Title: **Finally  
**Beta: **Auroranq  
**Rating: **PG I guess  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Word Count: 934  
Genre: **Angst. Dark.**  
Warnings: **Slash.  
**A/N: **One shot. Inspirations from some recent real life incidents (yes, my poor RL).  
**_Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own the Harry Potter series. Only the plot of this story is mine._**

* * *

I wonder why humans tend to 'claim' other people. Maybe because it gives you some sort of self-security. It doesn't matter, though, we won't live forever. Love doesn't exist forever either.

Is it only me? They say I am somewhat more possessive than average people are. Don't blame me, it runs in the family blood. Malfoys _mark_ what belongs to us.

I meant it with all my heart when I said I was yours. I also meant it when I claimed you as mine. I thought you meant it too. I was wrong.

I am the one who knows you the best, not your Gryffindor friends, not that Weasley girl. I knew something wasn't right the time I saw your eyes. You don't need to say a word. I know that your hope for has me died. You gave up on me.

She is a girl; moreover, she is a Gryffindor, nice, loving, and tender. You can have a peaceful and steady life with her, a normal relationship. The life you always wanted. You don't have to feel insecure, like when you were with me.

Who was I kidding? I'm a man. A Slytherin. A marked Death Eater. The one who almost killed your beloved professor.

Our relationship was never loving or tender; everything related with you was bittersweet, Potter. We have a love-hate relationship. You hate me, I hate you, yet we have a very strong chemistry, no one can deny that. We hate each other for all the differences between us, yet it felt perfect every time you were by my side. Gradually, we had this undefined relationship; it was almost as if we were lovers, only that we never declared it that way. You make me feel wanted; a feeling I rarely experience. You are the only one who makes me feel alive. You are my everything.

You claimed me as yours. I claimed you as mine. We made a vow, as soulmates; two people who share one soul. You and I share the same soul. You said you'd love me forever. I truly believed it without doubt. How foolish I was for still believing it.

I saw you with the Weasley girl, being happy, very fond of each other. She was the only one in your eyes. I was full of rage, full of hatred.

Then, I decided to take the Dark Mark; hoping one day, I would face you as my mortal enemy. I want you to focus only on me, even if it was hatred. I want to be the only one in your thoughts. I want you to be mine, even for only a moment. I would do anything, anything, as long as I mattered to you.

Then again, I was wrong. You ignored me when you found out that I joined the Dark Lord. Why, I asked. You never looked at me ever again. You weren't mad, nor did you care. You act as if I didn't exist. I was nothing for you. Nothing. Nothing.

Here I am, by myself in the dungeon. The Dark Lord wasn't pleased that I failed my mission. He would be more disappointed with me, if he knew that I love the Boy Who Lived. He could use me as bait to get to you. Luckily, I'm quite good at occlumency, the least I could do to protect you.

That time, I couldn't kill Dumbledore because I sensed that you were there. I could feel your presence even though I couldn't see you, after all, we share the same soul. The soul you took away from me.

I know my time is coming. Every day I see the flashing green light of the killing curse followed by a thud sound of a lifeless corpse falling on the ground. I kept wondering when my time will come; hoping that it will be sooner. I can't live another day with this despair. In fact, it's been a while since I felt like a living being; since the time you abandoned me, Potter.

I heard footsteps approaching my cell door. I could hear the slithering sound of Nagini very clearly. That only led to one conclusion: my time is up.

I smiled faintly. Finally, the day when I will no longer have Harry Potter on my mind has come. I smiled, as I knew that I would finally find my peace, just as you have found yours. Finally, this despair would end. The Dark Lord will point his wand and take away my soul; Nagini will take the rest of me. Then, the existence of Draco Malfoy will end.

It didn't matter, my world already ended when Harry Potter chose to deny my existence. My soul died the time he said he was going to marry the Weasley girl. Ever since, I have lived in despair.

It's been a while since I last felt satisfied, but now I was. I smiled peacefully as the blinding light slipped between the gap of the open door and filled the darkness of the dungeon. I closed my eyes and waited.

I wonder if you would feel the moment the Dark Lord takes my soul. Will you feel that half of your soul died? I know you will. I know you will feel the pain too. We share the same soul. I smiled. I'm pleased that I can claim you as mine, even if it is at the time of my death, for just a moment.

The Dark Lord raised his wand at me.

"_Goodbye, Harry"_ I whispered in my heart.

Finally, my time has come.

**Fin.**


End file.
